


Accidental face reveal

by Voidisasimp



Series: Dream SMP Oneshots uwu [7]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Ender Dragon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Requested, Unintentional face reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidisasimp/pseuds/Voidisasimp
Summary: Dream's mask got broken infront of everyone unintentionally. That spilled more than one secret.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot
Series: Dream SMP Oneshots uwu [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129577
Comments: 5
Kudos: 415





	Accidental face reveal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bee (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/gifts).



> Sorry to took a bit to make -v-'

Dream hummed a small tune as he walked down prime path. It was a relatively peaceful day, the sun was out and the wind wa-

**~*THUNK*~**

**~*CLATTER*~**

The only thing Dream could see was the blade of an axe in his mask, which soon broke and pieces fell onto the floor.

Dream looked at who was holding the axe and found it to be non other than Quackity.

"AAAH!! IM SO SORRY DREAM THIS AXE IS JUST REALLY HEAVY SO I WASHOLDINGITUPHIGH!!!" Quackity screams.

Dream puts a hand of his face and realizes his face is visible.

In the corner of his eyes, he can see Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, and Fundy looking at him with gaping mouths.

Also Niki, Ranboo, Karl and Sapnap on the other side looking at him with wide eyes, especially Ranboo.

"DREAM YOUR A HYBRID??" Sapnap screams.

Dream blinks a few times before pulling his hood up and teleporting away, his body burning with embarrassment.

* * *

**How everyone reacted**

Wilbur's jaw felt as if it dropped to the floor. No one in the SMP has ever seen Dream's face and Quackity accidentally revealed it.

Tommy was staring dumbfounded, blinking a few times. He knew Dream was a hybrid now, but which one is what he wants to know.

Tubbo was extremely happy and excited, his eyes were wide with basically stars in them. He was going to go to the library and read all about what kind of hybrid he could be.

Fundy could feel his ears and tail twitching and picking up speed. His mouth was wide open and his fangs were visible. He needs to know what hybrid he is.

Niki was surprised at how beautiful his eyes were. Dark green with black slitted pupils and a glowing lime green lighting up his eyes.

Ranboo could feel his Enderman instincts telling him to stay near Dream, and protect him. He could feel the energy Dream radiated now that the only thing that kept his secret hidden was broken.

Karl expected him to be a hybrid, maybe a fox hybrid or a wolf hybrid but not an Ender dragon hybrid! Not an Enderman hybrid, an **Ender dragon** hybrid.

Sapnap could feel his jaw unhinge and his eyes pop open wide. Dream was so beautiful under his mask. Dark green with black slitted pupils and a glowing lime green lighting up his eyes, and his beautiful dotted freckles that surrounded his nose and his cheeks.

* * *

All in all, every on read very surprised. Dream soon had to admit what hybrid he was, and deal with everyone's shock and questions.

And Ranboo,

He stuck to him like a Mother duck and a baby duck. They became really good friends and adapted a Father-son like relationship.

No one reacted badly, or called the hunters. It brought a few other people on the SMP to admit they were hybrids also.

The end uwu


End file.
